icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20121015074034
Okay so I wrote this a while ago, tell me what you think! The wiki :) I've been on the wiki for A year, 6 months and 15 days so far (to date). I've loved all my friends though I have to admit there was a point where I really wanted to hit them in the head... no lies. I remember how when I first joined I kept looking back at people's userpages especially the ones who I stalked like :Churchpants, Cartoonprinces, Alica . DoubleCross, Seddia, Mak, HolyChiz, Daisy and DevonAnderson...I think there are more but I can't remember :P I remember before I joined here how much I used to enjoy stalking the seddie page..(which was like a chat since chat didn't come until May I think ) Also, how I thought that iBeat the Heat was a seddie episode so I told every single one of my friends it was...oh well. I remember when I used to be so obsessed with badges (though I still am) that I'd do something just to earn it.. Yup, I also remember how much rants I've had with people and trust me, not a good feeling when you have to ask people to check back on a page and that one time I was prepared to leave after crying for hours.. I remember when I thought everyone hated me xD. I was all guys don't read it anymore. stop and they kept on going..to this day I sitll wonder why you all bother to talk to me. Truly greatful for finding the wiki :). Though I got scared when the trolls did the background..eww. I was just really happy. I found a place where I could talk about seddie without feeling like a freak! I was all ABOUT TIME THESE THINGS HAPPEN! xD. Lol. I remember how I cried of joy when I found out about iOMG, the days.. woop. Everything was just awesome.. I can't let go of the wiki, I'm sorry you guys but you can't leave just yet ;_;. So many of my friends have moved on and literally, I wonder what'll happen in November. Will I get a pm from a friend saying that they're gonna leave? I had better not...*looks at you guys* I remember when I dressed in purple freaking out with all of the seddiers on main chat for iLost My Mind. I remember making my first creddie friend and trust me, it's not that easy because when you want to say something..it's hard, well for me it is. I always somehow disliked some comments though :( Made me reallllyyy sad. Then there was this year, I had a huge test in March that I told you guys about...I couldn't get off the wiki, I was obsessed.. seriously. Every single say I'd come here just to check what the jack was going on. Everyday. So guys, just stay if you want :) I'm begging..and don't forget what brought you here, for me it was googling Sam and Freddie iCarly waaaaay back in March 2010 when I thought about joining the wiki but was too shy to. Don't forget it, don't forget the good times you had here, move on from the fights and live :) - Love SJF (seddiejathanfan) don't forget me! <3